


Дым

by kotokoshka



Category: Chernobyl (HBO)
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Пропущенная сцена из третьей серии. Легасов, Щербина и сигарета.





	Дым

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961543) by [Hotaru_Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe). 



> Автор написала, что первый раз поставила десять звезд сериалу на сайте Imdb. Не знаю, но почему-то зацепили меня эти слова.

Щербина озирается и медленно качает головой.  
  
За несколько дней Легасов превратил свой гостиничный номер в свалку, не меньше: повсюду разбросана одежда, полотенца, чертежи, технические документы и заметки, на полу лежат остатки военного пайка (единственное, что им разрешено есть, еду привозят прямо из Киева, потому что в Припяти она слишком заражена).  
  
Вероятно, это красноречиво характеризует то, как выглядит его квартира в Москве.  
  
Ему еще никогда не доводилось видеть столь не приученного к порядку человека.  
  
Легасов сидит на диване и пишет какие-то сложные вычисления на листе бумаги, расстегнув две пуговицы рубашки, закатав рукава и низко склонив голову над столом. Перед ним пепельница, доверху наполненная окурками, а между пальцами — очередная тлеющая сигарета. Комната заполнена туманом, воздух спертый и горячий.  
  
Щербина без лишних слов идет к окну, но Легасов тут же его останавливает.  
  
— Не открывай, сегодня ветер сильный.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Щербина садится на диван рядом с ним.  
  
— Как сказал бы товарищ Глухов «Какая разница?».  
  
Будучи человеком, ничего не знающим о радиации и ее воздействии, Борис с необычайным спокойствием принял свою судьбу.  
  
Втайне им нельзя не восхищаться.  
  
Легасов бросает карандаш на стол — тот катится на пол. На столешницу следом шлепаются очки.  
  
— Нет, наверное, никакой разницы.  
  
Не говоря ни слова, Борис забирает у него сигарету.  
  
— Знаешь, некоторые ученые говорят, что курение вредит здоровью.  
  
Легасов пожимает плечами.  
  
—  _Какая разница?_  — повторяет он.  
  
Борис одаривает его снисходительной улыбкой, подносит сигарету ко рту, придерживая ее кончиками пальцев, закрывает глаза и втягивает дым.  
  
Полная противоположность тому, как курит Легасов. Будучи заядлым курильщиком, он всегда крепко держит сигарету.  
  
Он никогда еще не встречал человека, столь непохожего на него самого, но оторваться от разглядывания Бориса невозможно: они сидит прямо, пиджак и рубашка идеально отглажены, ботинки чистые, а волосы идеально причесаны, что странно, учитывая, что конец дня они провели рядом с шахтерами, копающими туннель в земле под реактором.  
  
 _«Первозданный»_ , — первое, что приходит Легасову на ум.  
  
По какой-то странной причине он ловит себя на мысли, что Борис будет выглядеть так же, даже когда умрет. Иначе просто и быть не может.  
  
Щербина медленно выдыхает дым, потом снова затягивается и откидывается на спинку дивана.  
  
Валерий знает, что так пристально смотреть невежливо, но ничего поделать с собой не может.  
  
Почувствовав на себе изучающий взгляд, Борис открывает глаза.  
  
— Что?  
  
Они знакомы всего несколько дней, но Борис обладает удивительной способностью всегда понимать, расстроен ли Валерий или должен что-то сказать, но не находит в себе смелости. С другой стороны, вы не можете сидеть рядом с Генсеком, если у вас нет проницательности, но для Легасова, который понимает в атомных реакциях намного больше, чем в людях, это все равно нечто экстраординарное.  
  
Не привыкший к тому, что кто-то может читать его мысли, Валерий задается вопросом, в безопасности ли его секреты.  
  
Не особо, наверное.  
  
Потому что Щербина все еще смотрит на него в ожидании ответа. Легасов только качает головой.  
  
—  _Валерий_ … — предупреждающе произносит Борис, но в его голосе нет привычной резкости и раздражения. Это происходит все чаще и чаще, стоит им оказаться одним в конце тяжелого дня, чтобы оценить проведенные работы.  
  
— Я ты… ты выйдешь из себя, — со своей обычной неловкостью отвечает Легасов.  
  
— Ты все время бросаешь вызов моему авторитету, а я до сих пор тебя не пристрелил. Сомневаюсь, что ты способен сказать или сделать хоть что-то, что действительно меня взбесит. Не знаю, почему, — добавляет вполголоса Щербина.  
  
— Ну… я подумал, что ты умрешь с достоинством.  
  
Взгляд Бориса сквозит недоверием, прямо как в тот раз, когда Легасов неосторожно сказал, что да, мы здесь и оба умрем через пять лет. Но затем Борис вдруг начинает смеяться.  
  
Тут нет ничего смешного, вообще, они на пороге апокалипсиса, который черт знает, получится ли остановить, а как минимум половина людей, находящихся в Припяти, умрет рано и мучительно.  
  
Но Легасов понимает, что произнес нечто действительно странно, и, в конце концов, что им остается еще делать, кроме как смеяться?  
  
Может, плакать или кричать, но это как-то не по-мужски.  
  
— Надо было вышвырнуть тебя из вертолета, — фыркает Борис.  
  
Теперь очередь Валерия смеяться: звук получается сдавленный, неуверенный, и Щербина подспудно думает, что  _ему идет._  
  
— А ты? Как думаешь, как умрешь? — спрашивает он, снова посерьезнев.  
  
Легасов точно думал об этом, он знал об исходе с того момента, как Горбачев отправил их в Чернобыль, так что у него было чуть больше времени осознать эту мысль.  
  
— Не так. Буду кричать и брыкаться. Это пугает, на самом деле, — тихо отвечает Легасов, опустив голову.  
  
— Но ты сделаешь то, что нужно, — уверенно говорит Щербина.  
  
Это не вопрос, а утверждение.  
  
Это правда: Легасов не умрет, пока не решит проблему. Или пока не умрет в попытке предотвратить последствия катастрофы.  
  
Борис заглянул за пределы страха и все понял.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
И Легасов сделает это не только потому, что на карту поставлено обозримое будущее целого континента и миллионов человеческих жизней, но и потому, что Борис сделает то же самое, как делал до сих пор, выполняя все просьбы, какими бы абсурдными они ни были: тонны бора и песка, жидкого азота, людей, средств, минуя бюрократические препоны и политическое сопротивление. Чтобы быть уверенным, что у Легасова есть оружие сдержать разрушенный реактор.  
  
Сигарета между пальцев Бориса позабыта; она почти дотлела до фильтра, но Валерий прихватывает ее большим и указательным пальцами и снова подносит ко рту.  
  
— Сделаю.


End file.
